The present disclosure, for example, relates to security and/or automation systems, and more particularly to deactivating automation and/or security systems.
Security and automation systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication and functional features such as monitoring, communication, notification, and/or others. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with a user through a communication connection or a system management action.
The following relates to security of portable electronic transmitters used in home automation and/or security system applications. Security and automation systems may use triggering mechanisms as a way to initiate or trigger system changes. In general, however, these triggering mechanisms broadcast out in the open without any signal protection from calculated, malicious attackers. These attackers potentially sift the triggering mechanism's signals—such as a “disarm” signal—replicate the signal, and then employ a counterfeit triggering mechanism. This counterfeit triggering mechanism allows the attacker to effectively bypass the security or the automation system protection by counterfeiting the signal and remaining undetected.
The present disclosure relates to providing a more secure means by which a user may deactivate his home security system using a mobile device. With the wide-spread use of computers and mobile devices has come an increased presence of automation and security products. Automation and security products may fully automate aspects of a residence and/or business. In some instances, a user may wish to deactivate an automation system automatically using a mobile device using voice control.